Eres mi adicción
by J0r
Summary: UA En un mundo sin reglas, el negocio del narcotráfico es una forma de vida buscada por muchos, en donde no hay lugar para el amor entre enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer, todo lo aquí nombrado no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la fantabulosa JK y su infinita imaginación._

**1.**

Hacía un calor infernal, sentía el cabello pegado en su espalda y como las gotas de sudor que se formaban en su cuello se perdían entre sus senos. La temperatura había subido de una forma desmesurada en ese último mes y a pesar de estar de noche y a unos pocos metros del mar, ni una gota de aire corría por el puerto. Despegó levemente los labios y dejó escapar un inaudible sonido, era regla de oro hacer el menor ruido posible en una situación como esa. Miró su reloj pulsera un momento chequeando los pocos minutos que faltaban para dar el golpe, luego observó a lo lejos del mar, como una luz suave parpadeaba una, dos y tres veces.

Esa era la señal.

Despacio tomó el arma que había dejado apoyada junto a su pierna y colocó el cargador haciendo que este emitiera un leve clic, luego quitó el seguro y volvió a mirar hacia la luz, un segundo, dos, y comenzó a parpadear.

- Vamos…- susurró lo suficientemente audible para que sus compañeros se pusieran de pie y corrieran hacia la orilla resguardándose en las sombras de la noche.

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas a la vez, los disparos, los gritos, el ruido del agua. Ella se vio rodeada de sus colegas y estos de forma rápida, con apenas dos bajas, se ocuparon de eliminar a todos los hombres que llevaban la carga.

- Bien hecho- dijo la mujer poniendo el seguro a la pistola para luego colocarla en la cinturilla de su pantalón-. Ahora debemos trasladar la carga a nuestro camión- ordenó acercándose a las lanchas que había en la orilla, rápidamente abrió una de las cajas y sacó una bolsa del tamaño de su mano llena de un polvo blanco, sonrió abiertamente arrojándosela a uno de sus compañeros, el cual la abrió de una de las puntas y la olió como si fuera un perro.

- Es de la buena- la mujer rió de forma cantarina tomando una de las cajas.

- Mi hermano va a adorarme, tendrá que pagar mis próximas vacaciones en un hotel cinco estrellas- comentó divertida alejándose de la orilla-. Apurémonos, en cualquier momento los Potter podrían llegar.

En ese instantes todos los hombres comenzaron a trabajar y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban dispuestos a marcharse cuando el ruido de unos vehículos acercándose llamaron la atención de los atacantes.

- Demonios, son esos malditos ingleses…- la mujer chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario de su aliado rubio.

- Debemos irnos- susurró ella subiéndose a una de las camionetas del lado del acompañante-. Tu maneja, Draco…- ordenó sacando la pistola de su cinturilla.

- Sé prudente…- le dijo él arrancando el motor.

- Prudencia es mi segundo nombre- le respondió ella arrodillándose en el asiento y abriendo la ventanilla superior de la camioneta. De forma automática sacó el cargador aun totalmente cargado de la pistola y volvió a colocarlo sin importarle ser cuidadosa esa vez.

Dos camionetas con sus hombres pasaron por delante y aceleraron al igual que Draco haciendo que la mujer se golpeara con la ventanilla.

- ¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso?- sin embargo Draco no le prestó atención y se dispuso a fijar su vista al frente al igual que a su espejo retrovisor.

- Demonios- masculló cuando se comenzó a sentir el ruido de los disparos chocar contra el metal de la camioneta.

- Que comience la fiesta- susurró ella asomando su cuerpo por la ventanilla superior, de forma inmediata bajó un instante cubriéndose de una oleada de disparos y comenzó a tirar ella directamente al parabrisas de las camionetas que los perseguían.

o0o0o

Ginny se dejó caer sobre el enorme sofá que decoraba la sala de su hermano, el brazo le escocía, y el cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso.

- Eres una inconsciente- le dijo su hermano pasándole un vaso de whisky a Draco-. Te podrían haber matado, deberías haber llevado más hombres.

- ¿No me ves aquí en tu sala, hermano?- sonrió ella.

- Veo tu brazo herido, y eso es suficiente. Cuando nuestro padre se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo- Ginny rodó los ojos.

- Dile que no se queje porque le hemos conseguido cien kilos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- sonrió-. Aunque sea un vuelto para él, a mi me alcanza con haberle estropeado ese pequeño regalo para la puta nueva de Potter.

- Eso no lo justifica.

- Me gustaría verle la cara a esa arrastrada cuando él le diga que no va a recibir el dinero que esperaba de vender estos cien kilos, pobrecita…- rió suavemente aceptando el vaso de brandy que su hermano le pasó-. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños hermanito, espero que te guste mi regalo.

Ron sonrió negando con la cabeza, luego su vista se posó en la mujer que entraba a la sala con un paquete de gasas y antisépticos en sus brazos. De inmediato su mirada severa se volvió cálida y observó como ella se acercaba a su hermana y comenzaba a higienizar la herida que tenía en el brazo.

- No te va a quedar ninguna marca- dijo la mujer, su cabello era castaño, ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, lo llevaba rizado, pero controlado en un simple moño que ataba en su nuca.

- Mejor así, porque de otra forma se lo haría pagar- cerró los ojos cuando el ardor se hizo presente y apretó fuerte las manos sobre la mullida almohada del sofá.

- No deberías hacer este tipo de cosas, sabes que tienes personas a cargo que podrían hacerlo perfectamente.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo yo misma- siseó un momento por el dolor.

- A tu padre un día le dará un infarto.

- Mi padre ya se ha retirado así que no me puede decir nada- la mujer de cabello castaño colocó una gasa rodeando su brazo y lo ajusto lo suficiente pegándolo con una cinta de tela. Ginny se puso de pie y caminó hacia Draco dedicándole una sonrisa, luego sacó la caja de cigarros del hombre del bolsillo de su camisa.

- Espero que esto te sirva de lección…- le dijo él.

- No empieces tú también- susurró sacando un cigarro, se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió con una cerilla, luego aspiró una bocanada de humo-. Porque no te vas con Astoria y la llevas por ahí y me dejas por una vez en paz.

- Porque me preocupo por ti.

- No me jodas Draco- espiró el humo y bebió lo que le quedaba de Brandy observando como Ron abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura mientras ella juntaba las gasas manchadas con sangre. Internamente sintió una leve punzada, aquella llamada celos, sin embargo así como vino, rápidamente se fue. Ella amaba a su hermano y estaba aprendiendo a amar a su cuñada, una mujer con mucho para dar y que por primera vez estaba recibiendo.

Hermione había sido criada en un prostíbulo que había cerca del puerto, desde pequeña había visto como su madre y sus hermanas se entregaban a hombres a cambio de dinero. Su primera experiencia había sido una violación siendo aún una adolescente que se negaba a seguir el camino de su madre, trabajaba y estudiaba, mientras que por las noches se escondía en su habitación tratando de tapar sus oídos al escuchar los gemidos exagerados de sus hermanas y de los hombres que a diario la visitaban.

La suerte no estuvo con ella el día que fue brutalmente golpeada por uno de los hombres que el clan de los Weasley tenía bajo su mando, su hermano Ron lo encontró abusando de la chica, e inmediatamente lo mandó a matar.

Había dos cosas que estaban prohibidas en el clan de los Weasley.

Primero la traición, era imperdonable.

Y luego el maltrato a una mujer, eso era motivo de asesinato.

Sin mediación Hermione fue atendida, y en pocos días ya estaba de vuelta en la calle. Ron sin embargo, no pudo quitar de su memoria su mirada aterrada y su labio partido cuando la tomó en brazos para llevarla al hospital. Él apenas era un chico que recién estaba por cumplir los veinte años, y ella una joven de dieciséis que no había terminado sus estudios.

Cuando le ofreció un trabajo por la tarde en una de las oficinas de la empresa familiar, dándole un horario amplio para poder estudiar, Hermione no se pudo negar. Y luego, a los pocos años, cuando él, mediante flores y salidas románticas la convenció de que sea su novia, ella no pudo decir que no. Ese hombre le había salvado la vida, y le había dado un motivo para seguir adelante, y finalmente se había adueñado de su corazón.

- Creo que me iré a dormir- dijo Ginny apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

- Que descanses- le dijo Draco observándola subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

o0o0o

Las fiestas de verano en aquella zona de la costa eran famosas por la estrafalaria cascada de alcohol y diferentes manjares que se les ofrecían a los invitados. Su hermano había preferido quedarse en la casa encerrado con su novia en su habitación, y ella se había visto obligada a ser acompañada por Draco, el cual ella sabía perfectamente, prefería estar disfrutando de una noche romántica, al igual que Ron, con su novia.

Ginny sin embargo no se iba a quedar sin ir a esa fiesta, estaba mortalmente aburrida desde que su padre le había prohibido participar de otro asalto armado, y para colmo muchos de sus amigos habían caído presos por una mala pasada que les había jugado la policía local. Su clan se había salvado por poco al igual que el de los Potter, y eso había expandido sus horizontes de una forma inigualable.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurriría arruinar mi maldita noche- murmuró Draco tomándola de la cintura.

- Eres libre de irte, no le diré nada a mi hermano.

- Lo que quieres es que tu hermano me corte los testículos- Ginny tomó una copa de champaña que uno de los mozos le ofreció.

- De todas formas no creo que te aburras, me he ocupado de invitar a tu noviecita- movió la cabeza en dirección a la entrada y Draco pudo ver a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos claros entrar al salón vestida con un vestido blanco de seda-. Anda, ve con ella, prometo portarme bien- le sonrió a Draco-. Eso sí, trata de ser discreto.

Draco la observó caminar con aquel movimiento oscilante de sus caderas que tanto la caracterizaba, su andar tranquilo, y animalmente sensual que atraía a los hombres como abejas a la miel. Pronto la mujer pelirroja ataviada en aquel vestido azul de gasa casi transparente se vio rodeada por unos cuantos hombres que le hablaban para divertirla.

Ginevra Weasley era reconocida por aquellos lados no sólo por ser la única hija del clan Weasley, sino también por su inigualable belleza, por su carisma, y su sorprendente habilidad en los negocios, que claramente había heredado de su padre.

Ginny rió suavemente de un chiste privado que uno de los hombres le había susurrado a su oído, movió su cabeza para darle un beso en los labios haciendo que sus aros de piedras chocaran contra su largo y níveo cuello.

- Tú si que eres un encanto- le dijo Ginny-. Sin embargo guapo hoy no tengo ganas de escabullirme en una de las habitaciones de esta casa- dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa que había a su lado-. Y si me disculpas, tengo unos asuntos que no pueden esperar.

Había visto entrar a Potter del brazo de esa insípida zorra, aquella con senos de plástico y labios de silicona.

Bufó y cruzó los brazos bajo sus senos haciendo que estos parecieran más llenos, y con aquel movimiento grácil que la caracterizaba se dirigió hacia los recién llegados con una ensayada sonrisa.

- Mira a quien tengo el gusto de ver- comentó de forma despreocupada, estirando el brazo hacia una bandeja, tomando otra copa de champaña-. Si es Potter y su nueva puta.

La mujer del brazo de Potter hizo un intento de abalanzarse sobre Ginny sin embargo Harry la detuvo por el brazo.

- Acércate perra, y te aseguro que mañana por la mañana una linda daga va a haber tatuado tu rostro- la amenazó la pelirroja.

- No amenaces a mi chica- dijo Harry ocultando a su acompañante detrás de sí.

- ¿Tu chica?- rió de forma burlona-. Vamos Harry, tu chica es la chica de más de la mitad de los hombres que hay en esta fiesta- acotó abriendo los brazos abarcando todo el lugar-. Y la otra mitad, o bien están realmente enamorados de sus esposas o les da asco acostarse con una puta como ella.

- ¿Hablas por experiencia propia, o…?- Ginny sonrió de forma gatuna.

- Saca tus propias conclusiones, cariño- se acercó despacio a él y lo abrazó por el cuello apretando sus senos contra la camisa de él-. Hoy estás muy guapo, sería una lástima que…- sin titubear vació la copa de champaña en la cabeza del hombre. La acompañante de Harry chilló, y él miró a la pelirroja con furia.

- Pagarás por esto…

- Es que hace tanto calor que pensé que te haría falta refrescarte un poco- hizo una mueca-. Y ahora si me disculpan…- se dio la vuelta e hizo unos pasos, sin embargo volvió a girarse acercándose a Harry-. Me estaba olvidando de algo…- susurró acercando su rostro al de él-. Lamento mucho haberte echado a perder el regalo de tu nueva novia la otra noche, sin embargo debo agradecerte porque me he ganado una merecidas vacaciones en el caribe- le sonrió-. Disfruta de la velada.

o0o0o

Mojó una vez más la toalla de mano bajo el agua fría que caía del grifo. Draco tenía razón, sólo alcanzaban unas pocas copas de champaña para ponerse alegre, por eso cuando estaba nerviosa y cansada solía tomarse un trago de brandy, eso la hacía dormirse más rápido y más tranquila. Escurrió el agua sobre el lavabo y pasó la toalla húmeda por su rostro y cuello, refrescó su pecho y sus brazos. El verano estaba tardando en irse, y aquel inusual calor en ese lugar ya la estaba fastidiando.

Se observó en el espejo y recorrió su vista por su vestido de etiqueta y por su peinado casi desecho. De forma rápida se soltó el cabello y volvió a recogerlo en lo alto de su cabeza quedando tirante. Luego sacó de su cartera su lápiz labial y se retocó los labios. Conforme con el resultado salió del baño y caminó hacia el mismo lado por donde había llegado, sin embargo una mano cubrió su boca y la sensación de pánico se apoderó de ella.

- Shhh…- susurró una voz contra su oído, enviándole una ráfaga de calido aliento a su cuello que hizo que su piel se erizase.

- ¿Quién eres?- alcanzó a decir ella mientras el hombre la empujaba por detrás volviéndola a meter en el baño.

- ¿Sabías que eres una zorra?- indagó el hombre quitándole la mano de la boca y cerrando la puerta para luego apoyar la espalda de la mujer sobre ella.

- Harry…- gimió ella al sentir como las manos de él se posaban en su cintura.

- Sabes que no me gustan las escenas de celos en lugares públicos como estos- susurró él notando como ella se relajaba al reconocerlo-. Y menos aún que me vacíen una copa de champaña en la cabeza.

- Yo no te hice ninguna escena- murmuró ella deleitándose del cuerpo que la aplastaba contra la puerta del baño.

- ¿Ah no?- inclinó su cabeza hacia el cuello femenino y comenzó a besarlo suavemente y a acariciar las caderas de la chica por encima del vestido.

- No…- con desesperación buscó los labios del hombre que inmediatamente le respondieron con un hambriento beso que sólo hizo subir más la temperatura del lugar.

- No te voy a perdonar que me hayas hecho quedar como un idiota con mi novia, nena..

- Los idiotas se atraen…- cruzó los brazos en el cuello de Harry apretándose más a él-. ¿Qué diría ella ahora si se enterara que te estás tirando a la mujer que te robó el cargamento que le habías regalado.

- A ti no te interesa- susurró contra sus pechos tomándola ahora por las piernas, las cuales ella rápidamente se apresuró a enroscar en la cintura de Harry, él con una mano desabrochó su pantalón, tiró de la braga de ella haciendo que esta se desgarrara y de un sólo movimiento estuvo dentro de ella colmándola por completo.

- Dios…- masculló ella, luego se mordió los labios y apretó la cintura de Harry más fuerte mientras él se movía contra ella.

Con él nunca se podía negar, era entrar como en un remolino de sabores y sensaciones exóticas de las que no quería salir, algo que la atrapaba y la retenía no dejándola escapar. Muchas emociones juntas fundiéndose en su vientre, corriendo por sus venas como si fuera electricidad, hasta hacerla rogar por más-

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar, y ambos saciaron las ganas del otro en aquel baño oscuro y a escondidas.

Harry dejó caer las piernas de Ginny y ella tomó su braga rota del suelo guardándola en su bolso de mano. Él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó de forma apasionada.

- Vámonos de aquí- le dijo él sobre los labios, aun jadeando-. Tengo mi auto aparcado cerca de una de las ventanas de este baño, y en unos cien kilómetros hay un hotel alojamiento bastante decente para lo que tengo pensado hacerte.

- ¿Y tu novia que dirá?

- No sé ni me interesa, al igual que tampoco me interesa lo que diga el rubio que siempre te acompaña- Ginny se lo pensó unos segundos, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que salir por una ventana?- indagó la pelirroja frunciendo el seño, aunque él no lo pudo ver.

- ¿Acaso Ginny Weasley tiene miedo?- ella arqueó una ceja a modo de escepticismo, e inclinándose sobre sus piernas se sacó las sandalias.

- No digas tonterías- se acercó a él-. Lo único que espero es que lo que tienes pensado para mi valga la pena- Harry ya había abierto la ventana y estaba sentado en el alfeizar de ella.

- ¿Alguna vez no he cumplido?- ella le sonrió sensualmente y se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer ambos al vacío que los conducía al auto que estaba esperándolos.

* * *

Hola a todos si es que hay alguien ahí. Excusas para darles no tengo, sé que tengo cosas por terminar aquí, pero sin embargo las ganas no estaban conmigo. En este tiempo me he ido alejando poco a poco de este lugar que tan lindas cosas me dio, y a pesar de continuar siguiendo algunas viejas historias, no he vuelto a leer nada nuevo. No sé por qué será, sin embargo era algo que tenía que decirles.

Esta historia sé que no se parece en nada que haya escrito hasta el momento, sé que es violenta, y lo seguirá siendo. Los personajes no son buenos, pero sí apasionados en lo que hacen, y sinceramente la historia ha surgido en un momento de inspiración esta noche mientras miraba una novela sobre narcotraficantes y no he podido evitar querer publicarla. Tal vez con la presión de haber publicado nuevamente pueda continuar escribiendo, además esa novela me puede así que creo que inspiración tendré para lo que queda de mis vacaciones, por lo menos a lo que esta historia respecta.

En fin, puede que sea mi última historia, puede que sea un reseteo y un volver a empezar, no lo sé. Pero de todas formas los espero en este nuevo proyecto que no será muy largo, pero espero que sí sea intenso.

Les dejo un beso, y hasta pronto.

Jor.


	2. Chapter 2

Totalmente exhausta se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del hombre que estaba debajo suyo, a pesar del aturdimiento y la insensibilidad que precedía al acto amoroso, podía sentir como la piel de sus senos se pegaba al pecho de él, como su cabello que ahora estaba esparcido por toda su espalda y parte de la cama tocaba los brazos masculinos reconociéndolo como suyo. Ginny ronroneó suavemente cuando él le apretó la cintura y le acarició la espalda en un roce deliberadamente lento, haciendo que aquella sensación que tanto la excitaba le recorriese la espalda.

Con un suspiro se despegó del cuerpo del hombre y giró dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Él rió suavemente y se puso de lado apoyando el codo sobre el colchón.

- Creo que yo necesitaba esto más que tú- le dijo acariciándole el rostro con los dedos, Ginny cerró los ojos un momento permitiéndose disfrutar de la caricia.

Con él siempre había sido así, los clanes se habían declarado enemigos, podían incluso encontrarse cara a cara en el tráfico de una carga e insultarse y dispararse tratando de hacerse daño, pero siempre que había una oportunidad ellos se escapaban a escondidas, con la firme excusa de saciar sus deseos más primitivos que la adrenalina por lo prohibido despertaba en el otro.

Harry le sonrió como sólo él solía hacerlo, pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, y descendió por su cuello y por el costado de su cuerpo para apretarle suavemente la cintura y volver a subir. Su mano se demoró un momento sobre su brazo derecho, en donde aún se podía ver el roce que había tenido con la bala no hacía mucho tiempo de parte de sus hombres.

Una cosa que él jamás haría sería matarla, podía boicotear sus planes, disparar a sus hermanos y compañeros, asustarlos con balas apuntadas a las cubiertas de los automóviles, pero jamás dispararle a ella, al igual que ella a él.

- Eso debe significar un triunfo para ti…- murmuró ella mirándolo con los ojos encendidos.

Harry no le respondió nada, ni tampoco hizo algo cuando ella se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y caminó resuelta hasta el baño.

Él largó un profundo suspiro de resignación y observó el techo iluminado por la luz del amanecer que entraba por el enorme ventanal. Su novia se pondría furiosa por haberla dejado sola, pero él sabía que un rápido revolcón en la casa de ella y algún que otro regalo caro sería suficiente para que lo perdonara. Sintió el ruido del agua correr y tragó saliva en silencio.

Aquello cada vez se volvía más intenso, si no lo buscaba ella, lo hacía él, desde hacía no mucho habían encontrado que juntos la pasaban de una forma fantástica en la cama, o no necesariamente en ella, rememoró de forma traviesa. Sin embargo los dos sabían que de aquello nadie podía enterarse, todo el distrito sabía de la clara enemistad que unía a las familias, y no podían ellos, los herederos, romper con la tradición.

A los pocos minutos el agua dejó de correr y Ginny salió envuelta en una mullida toalla blanca que anudó en el valle de sus pechos.

- ¿Tú no piensas bañarte?- indagó ella sentándose en un pequeño taburete, tomando un secador de pelo y comenzando a pasarlo por su mojado cabello.

- Me quiero llevar tu aroma conmigo todo el tiempo que pueda- Ginny le sonrió con esa sonrisa tantas veces ensayada a modo de respuesta, él no podía saber que esas contestaciones podían hacerla perder la cabeza.

De forma rápida cepilló su cabello ya seco y se vistió con aquel vestido de gasa que tan bien le sentaba en su cuerpo. Harry se estaba cerrando el pantalón y había dejado la camisa a medio abrochar, como siempre solía hacerlo. Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero Harry la instó a cerrarla colocando una mano sobre la mano de ella y rodeándole la cintura con el otro brazo.

- ¿No vas a darme un beso de despedida?

- Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con las ganas de eso- le respondió ella tirando de la perilla de la puerta.

- ¿No quieres que te acerque?- indagó Harry observándola caminar con paso decidido por el pasillo.

- Prefiero pagar un auto de alquiler antes que volver contigo.

o0o0o

Lo más sigilosa que pudo ingresó a la casa de su hermano y cruzó la sala hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde sabía, algo para desayunar de forma improvisada encontraría. Sin embargo sus planes se vieron fastidiados cuando alguien encendió la luz de la habitación y su hermano Ronald envuelto en una bata de seda la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿En dónde has estado?- indagó Ron con dureza.

- En una fiesta- le respondió ella chupándose un dedo que se le había manchado con crema.

- No me mientas… Draco me ha dicho que te habías ido de la fiesta- Ginny maldijo al rubio en silencio y puso los ojos en blanco burlándose de su hermano.

- Me he ido a otra fiesta con el hijo del intendente y unos amigos- mintió-. Sinceramente las fiestas que organiza su familia cada vez se vuelven más mediocres- colocó un poco de fruta en un vaso y luego le colocó un poco de yogurt por encima.

- Espero por tu bien que no me estés mintiendo.

- ¿Y por qué tendría necesidad de mentirte?- le sonrió enigmáticamente y resopló fastidiada-. Yo le dije a Draco que se divirtiera con su novia y me dejara tranquila toda la noche. Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que quiera.

- Sabes que te expones a riesgos- Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Como cualquier miembro de esta familia.

- Pero tú eres mujer, y eres la más chica, además no olvides…

- Mira Ron, no me interesa, yo soy parte de la familia, y eso implica que participe en los negocios que tenemos. No me gusta eso de quedarme quietecita en casa esperando a que mis hermanos me llenen de dinero- acusó dejando el vaso sobre la mesada-. Sabes que tengo pasta para esto y que la mayoría de mis asaltos han sido positivos.

- Yo no digo que no idees nuestra estrategia de ataque, todos sabemos que eres tan buena como nuestro padre, sin embargo ninguno de nosotros quiere que estés metida en medio de una balacera como las que suelen darse.

- ¿Y tú por qué puedes estar?- Ron la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

- No entiendes que eres muy importante para todos como para perderte a ti también, Ginny. Ya hemos perdido a Percy por su imprudencia- los ojos de Ginny se ensombrecieron al recordar la muerte de su hermano en manos de los malditos italianos. El dolor se hizo vívido en su pecho y entendió un poco como se debía sentir su hermano al respecto.

- Oye lo siento… lo entiendo- susurró a su hermano acariciándole la mejilla-. Trataré de cuidarme más y evitar el peligro- Ron asintió con los labios apretados.

- Una cosa más, anoche hable con nuestro padre, y al parecer tenemos grandes posibilidades de entablar negocios con los colombianos.

- Vaya, eso si que es una buena noticia.

- Iremos nosotros dos, al parecer te has hecho una muy buena fama en el ambiente, así que la familia vio conveniente que negociaras conmigo- Ginny sonrió mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa que le sabía a victoria.

o0o0o

Los colombianos se habían encargado de poner a disposición de ellos dos de una avioneta privada, el viaje apenas había durado unas cuantas horas, pero esas habían sido suficientes para poner a Ginny de mal humor. Lo único que iba a disfrutar del viaje era de esas hermosas playas de agua transparente y de unos buenos masajes bajo la sombra de una palmera, mientras esperaba que un muchacho con unos buenos pectorales le sirviese un buen vaso de jugo de piña.

Fastidiada se instaló en una habitación de una lujosa posada, disfrutando de la vista del agua que tenía en su enorme ventanal corredizo, del cual podía acercarse directamente a la playa y deleitarse de la cálida arena y la sal del mar.

Por la noche tendrían su esperado encuentro con el capo de la cocaína en Colombia, según los paladares más exquisitos, una de las mejores del mundo. Eso era importante, su familia siempre se había caracterizado por ofrecer mercancía de calidad y a un buen precio, por lo que rápidamente se hicieron conocidos en la región. Aquel era un ambiente muy exigente, siempre debían estar con los ojos bien abiertos aparentando estar distendidos, pero lo cierto es que no podían descuidarse ni por un segundo, porque siempre algo podía salir mal; el fallecimiento de uno de sus hermanos hacía dos años era una muestra de eso.

El sol dio paso a las estrellas y el calor menguó un poco, sin embargo Ginny se sintió cómoda llevando una simple camisa blanca sobre un short ajustado que solían remarcar sus atributos, que ella tan bien solía usar. Un chofer particular los llevó hasta el lugar, no sin antes cubrirles los ojos con gruesas vendas para de esa forma, evitar que supieran como llegar a la mansión de uno de los más importantes proveedores de coca en Latinoamérica.

- Vaya, encantados los ojos que los ven…- dijo un hombre de piel tostada en un extraño inglés, el tipo tenía cabello abundante, el cual se enrulaba sobre su nuca de una forma descuidada. Ginny observó sus ojos inyectados en sangre y su nariz algo roja por el consumo, y sintió desagrado.

Consumir lo que comerciaban era un grave error, sin embargo las reglas eran diferentes en esa parte del mundo.

Ron se removió inquieto a su lado y Ginny le sonrió de forma coqueta.

- He quedado admirada por las bellezas de este lugar- dijo la pelirroja lentamente haciendo que el colombiano le sonriera en conformidad, claramente quería que él la entendiera.

- Tú eres la hija de los Weasley.

- Así es- asintió dejando que su cabello suelto cayera sobre su hombro en un gesto grácil.

- Lo de tu belleza es cierto, eres hermosa.

- Gracias- respondió la pelirroja siguiendo al hombre que comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

Antes de entrar los llevó hacia un depósito subterráneo debidamente escondidos bajo la frondosa maleza del lugar. Allí había unos cientos de kilos de cocaína perfectamente empaquetados, listos para ser enviados a cualquier parte del mundo. Ginny saboreó la pureza del polvo y estuvo de acuerdo al igual que su hermano que eso era lo que estaban buscando.

Ginny impartió sus estrategias y la forma que llevaría a cabo el tráfico, dejando entusiasmado al colombiano. Ella tenía facilidad para los números y la táctica. Había estudiado perfectamente los puertos liberados que tenían y cuanto les costaría el favor, además conocía las rutas marítimas que no pertenecían a ningún país, y se animaba a navegar por lugares desconocidos en donde solo los más valientes lo hacían.

- Yo dispongo de hombres que lo hagan, personas que morirían antes de develar algo del negocio- insistió Ginny entrando a la casa del colombiano.

- Todos dicen lo mismo, eso es un cuento viejo.

- Mis hombres son leales, a todos les hemos salvado la vida de una forma u otra- se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra una de las columnas y el colombiano la imitó.

- Explícate.

- Mi familia es irlandesa, y es sabido mundialmente que somos discriminados y tachados de ignorantes por los mismos ingleses, sangre de nuestra sangre. Los irlandeses pensamos distinto, y cuando hacen algo por nosotros es una deuda que tenemos para toda la vida- Ron carraspeó y la atención de la mujer y del hombre se dirigieron a él.

- Mi padre suele ayudar mucho a su país de origen, tiene varias casas allí en donde se acogen familias enteras que están muriendo por hambre o alguna enfermedad. Cría a los niños como si fueran hijos propios y ellos mismos buscan pagar su deuda eterna con la familia- el colombiano asintió complacido-. Muchos mueren en las cruzadas, sin embargo nunca fueron obligados. Es algo que llevamos muy dentro de nosotros para toda la vida.

El colombiano frunció el seño y se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras sopesaba toda la información que le habían dado. Aquella mujer si sabía lo que hacía, desde el momento en donde la había visto entrar de forma decidida y comenzar a hablar sobre las estrategias y las diferentes vía que usarían para traficar, supo que aquel negocio daría sus buenos frutos.

- Me gusta lo que ofrecen- dijo luego de un minuto de silencio-. Sin embargo no puedo arriesgarme a tratar con una sola familia en un lugar tan lejano como es Inglaterra.

- Pero…- murmuró Ginny.

- Necesito más garantías, y creí prudente que tal vez ustedes pudieran hacer una alianza con otra familia de la región- Ginny tuvo un mal presentimiento y el giro de la situación no le gustaba nada, sin embargo sabía que no podía irse de allí con las manos vacías, ella misma no se lo perdonaría.

Ron la miró insistentemente abriendo mucho sus ojos celestes, sin embargo Ginny ignoró su advertencia y miró al colombiano sin temor.

- Lo escucho.

- Me he tomado el atrevimiento de citar también a esta familia- se separó de la columna y caminó hacia la casa en donde había un hombre de espaldas siendo besado en los labios por una mujer de generosas curvas que estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

Ginny sintió las alarmas activarse en su cabeza, la luz roja brillando frente a sus ojos, sin embargo por una razón inexplicable no pudo decir nada, y siguió en silencio a ver a Harry Potter frente a ella con esa maldita sonrisa socarrona que tanto la enloquecía.

- Que gusto encontrarlos por aquí- se burló mirándola divertido. Ron intentó acercarse a él dispuesto a golpearlo sin embargo Ginny lo detuvo con su brazo.

- Lamento no compartir su placer, señor Potter. Sin embargo estoy dispuesta a escuchar la oferta que tiene para ofrecerme- replicó de forma fría y calculadora cruzando los brazos sobre su blusa de gasa.

Mientras Harry hablaba, la cabeza de Ginny viraba entre diferentes números y alianzas que podrían terminar siendo un beneficio o una completa catástrofe. Ron movía su pierna de forma nerviosa a su lado, y el colombiano parecía realmente complacido con lo que Harry decía. Y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo, por que el muy maldito, sabía lo que hacía, y una alianza entre los dos, a pesar de que muchos la censuraran, les daría muchos beneficios a ambos.

- Me gusta lo que proponen- dijo el dueño de la casa reclinándose en su silla.

- Entonces si usted está de acuerdo podemos cerrar el negocio ahora- murmuró Ginny descruzando sus manos de encima de la mesa.

- Ginny…

- He considerado todas las opciones- dijo ella-. Y he concluido que una alianza en este negocio nos sería muy beneficioso a ambas familias- miró a su hermano-. No debemos olvidar que nos estamos metiendo con el negocio de los italianos, y ellos son personas muy peligrosas para nosotros, y si tenemos aliados, la carga será menos pesada- suspiró-. Pero bien, no veo ningún impedimento en celebrar este acuerdo transatlántico- sonrió.

- ¡Laura!- llamó el hombre-. Trae una botella de ron para festejar.

Ginny asintió complacida, y susurró unas pocas palabras en el oído de su hermano para que este se quedara tranquilo.

o0o0o

Con regocijo vació su segunda copa de ron y se llevó un pequeño bocadillo a los labios. La noche había traído consigo un ambiente un poco más fresco, y con ello había descubierto que el lugar en donde estaba le gustaba bastante más que el primer lugar en donde se habían instalado. Las personas eran agradables, las comidas tenían más sabor, e incluso el clima era más placentero que en la húmeda Inglaterra. La música alegre colmaba el aire y ella misma se encontró bailando en los brazos de un caballero que le acariciaba la cintura, las piernas, mientras sonreía con regocijo bebiendo de su copa.

Acalorada y ante la mirada de desaprobación de su hermano, que evadía con poco éxito las atenciones de las alegres mujeres, sonrió coqueta a un hombre con un arete en el lóbulo de la oreja que levantó su copa a modo de brindis, este al parecer era algún familiar del colombiano con el que negociaban, porque el parecido era asombroso. Ginny sintió esa emoción de lo prohibido correr por sus venas y se dirigió hacia él caminando cándidamente entre las personas.

Pero una mano fuerte y cálida tiro de su brazo y la hizo alejarse de la fiesta hasta una sala algo más fresca y con mucho menos ruido.

- ¡Eres un bruto!- gritó ella sobándose el lugar de donde Harry la había agarrado.

- ¿No puedes ser un poco más decente?- Ginny achicó los ojos ante el insulto y chasqueó la lengua en desagrado.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Andas bailando con esos hombres poco civilizados…

- Porque ellos no hablen nuestro idioma, y no sean de un país del primer mundo no significa que no sean civilizados- replicó-. Y agradece que se me ha pasado el enojo por haberte entrometido en nuestros negocios, sino ya me la hubiese cobrado.

- Acéptalo Ginny, eso nos conviene a ambos. Doble seguridad y mayor protección. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que los italianos no se andan con juegos.

- Lo sé perfectamente, y sé que lo sabes- vació su copa de ron y la dejó sobre una mesa-. Pero no me gustan las sorpresas, y si en este negocio vamos a ser socios, quiero que lo tengas bien claro… Primero hablas conmigo, antes que con nadie, así como yo lo haré contigo.

- No tengo problema.

- Y que seamos socios en esto, no significa que lo seamos en todo lo demás- suspiró-. Y si me disculpas hay alguien que me está esperando en la fiesta- Harry la volvió a tomar del brazo y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí.

- No quiero que vayas con ese tipo…- siseó muy cerca de su rostro.

- Que me acueste de vez en cuando contigo no significa que yo sea de tu propiedad- replicó la mujer con una sonrisa-. Así que si me permites…- levantó el brazo y se soltó suavemente de él-. Me voy a disfrutar de mi estadía en este hermoso país.

* * *

Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y los mensajes privados. Como les dije, estoy en una etapa diferente en mi vida en donde ya no encuentro el placer que encontraba antes al escribir, pero espero que eso se remedie de a poco.

Por otro lado, la historia seguirá manteniendo ese tinte mafioso que he comentado en el primer capítulo. Sé que muchos países en donde me incluyo el narcotráfico no es un tema agradable, sin embargo aquí quiero mostrar otro aspecto totalmente diferente, que me ha apasionado mucho últimamente. Como dije antes, los personajes no son buenos, no tienen reparos en matar ni en satisfacer sus propios deseos de dinero y poder, pero también son humanos, con sus miedos y anhelos como cualquier persona. Y creo que esta historia se tratará de todo eso. He decidido que no tenga más de diez capítulos, y todos de una longitud similar a esta, así que espero poder subir un nuevo capítulo pronto.

Les dejo mil saludos, y será hasta el próximo.


End file.
